


Pink Panties

by Niightmoves



Series: Broken Spoke Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niightmoves/pseuds/Niightmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Broken Spoke series. It's Chap 16 of A Broken Spoke But The Wheel Still Turns, but can stand alone as a PWP, so I posted it. </p><p>Essentially, this is the backstory of how Dean came to be wearing Rhonda Hurley's pink panties, and liking it. Dean and Rhonda have sex as Sam secretly watches, but he's caught out and they end up putting on a show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Panties

 

      Chapter 16- Pretty Panties

 

       A thump and a high pitched giggle woke Sam out of his sleep. Moonlight filtered in through the curtained window over his bed, and with a quick glance, he could barely tell that Dean’s bed was empty.

       Another soft giggle and a low groan came from the other side of the door. _Of course.  Dean bringing his date home to fuck._ Sam turned over and punched his pillow. _Rude bastard.  He knows I have exams tomorrow._ He lay their a minute, steaming mad in no time flat, listening to the two of them out in the living room.  _Dad’s gone for one fucking day and already, Dean?_

       The paper-thin walls of the rental house meant Sam would hear every word, especially since the bedroom door wasn’t even latched, just cracked open a sliver. Sam was ready to stomp out there and give them both hell for waking him up.  Then he heard something that stopped him.

       “I look fucking ridiculous. Man, you’re a kinky little thing.”

       That was Dean, followed by a girl’s giggle. _What the fuck?_

       “Aw, come on, baby, you promised you’d wear ‘em, and you look sooo damn delicious-“ 

       Sam couldn’t see her face, but he heard the sexy pout in her voice.  He was instantly wide awake and burning with curiosity.

       He heard Dean’s intake of breath and a low moan. A couple of moans and some whispering.

       “You like me in ‘em, honey?  Wearing ‘em just for you. Now you c’mere and gimme some of that sweet pussy-“

 _Really- what the fuck was going on?_ Sam got up on his elbows, head cocked toward the door, motionless. His breath was beginning to deepen.  He strained to hear more, but there was just the sound of breathing, more like panting, really- then some serious wet squelchy noises that kind of grossed him out. He felt like the perviest kind of voyeur, but he was hooked and couldn’t stop now.

        “Let’s get in the bed, baby. Wanna lay you out and lick you all over-“

        Sam barely had time to roll back against the wall - hiding most of his face with the pillow and pretending to be asleep- when the door swung open and Dean and a girl came in and sat on the other bed.  Dean hushed the girl and whispered for her to stay quiet while he nuzzled her neck and – _holy fucking shit-_ Sam could see through his slightly parted lashes that Dean had his pants off and was wearing a pair of women’s panties.

 _What the hell?_ Dean was wearing girl’s panties. He tried to wrap his brain around it. He peeked again and, yup- pink satiny girl’s panties.  It was dark in the bedroom, but with the full moon and Sam’s eyes adjusted to the light he could see that the panties were _definitely_ there and _definitely_ pink. And shiny satin. Fuck!

       Even more, Dean’s hard dick wasn’t even all the way in the panties.  Dean had a pretty big dick. Sam had seen it more times than he could say over the years, but since Dean got to be fifteen or so, his dick just got freaking huge. And now, those little petite pink panties were stretching to accommodate Dean’s long, hard, cock and failing miserably. They barely contained his balls. Dean’s dick just sort of poked out of the top; erect and ready for battle.

       Sam was frozen like a cornered rabbit, praying he wouldn’t be noticed. He watched the show play out in front of him only a few feet away and nearly moaned aloud when he saw Dean slide his hand up her thigh, disappearing under her short skirt. And all of it was fucking right there. _Right there, man._ He did his best to keep his breathing slow and quiet as he willed himself invisible against the wall.

       Dean leaned her back on the bed, and pushed the skirt to her waist. Sam watched him nudge her legs apart, and he could see her bare pussy- the soft shaven lips and pink crease.  Knowing Dean was wearing her panties kicked his horniness up a few notches and his cock went from hard to diamond.

       She must have been feeling pretty turned on, too, because she was moaning and spreading her legs apart giving Sam a perfect view of Dean’s fingers sliding along her slick and shiny lips. His fingers were dipping in and out and up against her clit, which was clearly visible like a little pink button. Dean was murmuring sweet and filthy endearments to her while he worked his fingers in and out and across her clit.

       “That feels nice, baby? Yeah. Oh yeah, sweetheart- god, you’re so wet- “He was whispering, but Sam heard him plain as day.

       She moaned against his lips, turning her head as he moved along her neck. Sam watched through half closed eyes as she arched against his brother.

       “Dean- ohmygod is that someone in the other bed?” she hissed in a whisper.

       “Oh,Sammy? Don’t worry, baby, kid could sleep through a nuclear bomb. Just – c’mere, forget him- yeah honey- come on-“

       He must have hit a sweet spot because she mewled just like a kitten, Sam thought, and he was dying to press his rigid dick into the mattress or palm it or – _fuck_ – something to relieve the aching. Now that she knew he was there he was even more still, if that was possible.

       Dean had her legs apart and her shirt pulled open, exposing her bra and he moved to slide her shirt off her shoulders.

       “He might hear us.”

       “Nah. Shh- “

       The bed was creaking under them as Dean got her bra off and he slid out of his shirt. Christ, now they were both practically naked, and Sam’s cock was leaking a wet spot on his boxers. They were both into it and Sam moved a little and just watched them over the top of his pillow. Dean had her nipple in his mouth and was teasing it, then he turned and- oh fuck- looked right at Sam, a hint of a smile on his face.

       Despite the darkness, Sam felt his face flushing with heat at being caught, but what the hell could he do but lay there. Dean said nothing, just kept nibbling her breast and staring at him.

       “God, Dean, feels so good-“she whispered with a soft moan.

       He looked at Sam, his tongue licking across her tit.

       “Is this making you hot?”

       Who the hell was he talking to? Sam only wondered for a second because Dean said, “Like this, don’t you” and Sam _knew_ it was directed at him.

 _Fuck, oh jesuschrist, what the hell was he doing_? Sam bit his lip hard to keep in the groan that was on the tip of his tongue.  Moving slowly, he inched his hand down to his dick to press on it – just a little, just to relieve the pressure- _and oh, god_ – watched Dean watching him.

       Dean groaned loudly and rolled against her, kissing her hard and wet and they were just a bundle of hands and legs and then she was rolling over and taking his cock in her mouth. Dean sat back and let her work on him while he glanced down and put his hand on the back of her head. As she went deep, he groaned again and put his head back and closed his eyes. Sam stroked himself a couple times while he could. Dean brought his head up and looked right at him.

       “God damn- Look at that. Fuck- look at how fucking hot that is.” He whispered. It was a stage whisper, and so obvious to Sam he wasn’t really trying to be quiet anymore. Dean looked down at her blonde head, then back up at Sam. He was enjoying being on display. “You like that? Oh god- getting my cock sucked by the gorgeous Rhonda Hurley-“

       She grunted in appreciation and with even more energy, worked him with her mouth, not getting down all the way, - gagging a little when she did, so she used her hand to stroke him while she sucked him off. Dean was beathing heavy and looking at her and back up at Sam. _Christ, is this really happening_ , he thought with amazement.

       Dean slid her off him- pressed her against the mattress- lifted her legs wide and leaned over to kiss her wet pussy. She panted with short little breaths and small sounds of pleasure. Dean had her legs open, one across his shoulder, and one hanging off the bed. He licked her from low on her abdomen down to the waiting warmth, and slicked his tongue up and down her until she was moaning incoherently, her head rolling from side to side and “Dean-Dean-“ coming out in little pants of ecstasy. Dean was sucking her clit _–fuck, sucking it, like it was a piece of candy or something_ – and she had her hips up almost off the damn bed.  Dean, his shiny, pink-clad ass propped in the air, made sure that her wide legs were positioned so Sammy had a great view of the action.  

       Sam took advantage of having them be distracted and he worked his hand over himself faster and more freely. Watching a private sex show was a fantasy come true for any teenage boy and having your brother as the porn star was just too fucking much. He was breathtakingly, achingly hard and it took him just a few more tugs and he came all over his hand. _At least I can lay still_ , he thought, relaxing; that was until the Rhonda turned her head and noticed him watching them.

       She was lost in her own passion, but still managed to gasp.

       “ _Dean- your brother’s watching us-“_   She attempted to rise up, but Dean put his hand across her chest and squeezed her breast.

        “Yeah, baby- “ he resumed sucking and tonguing her clitoris. Her eyes slid half shut, because _obviously- Dean was a master_ , Sam thought. “It’s kinda hot, right?” he said against her soft mound.

        At that, she moaned and arched up to meet his mouth, and Sam saw the pink tip of her tongue come out and lick her top lip as she looked at him before sliding her eyes closed.

       “Mm- yeah, look so pretty, laying there- letting him watch you get eaten out-“Dean licked her up and down the length of her. “Let him see that sweet pussy of yours, baby.”

       Oh man. She opened her legs wider- and Sam was hard all over again. Now that the pretense of him hiding was gone, Sam moved closer to the edge of his bed, watching -grinding his dick into the mattress softly.

       “Gonna make her come, Sammy- you watching?” Dean was clearly getting off to it, too. He turned and smiled at Sam.

       “Uh-“Sam’s voice was a harsh rasp. He cleared his throat.”Yeah-“

       Dean went down on Rhonda again, working his magic and she was obviously close to coming. Her hips pulsed up and down, the rhythm increasing until she was wailing softly. Dean pulled her up and sat on the edge of the bed, positioning her facing Sam with her legs open, and slid his cock into her with a groan.

       “Fuck, sweetheart- you feel so good-“

       He rocked in and out of her, one hand between her legs, the other holding himself up.  They continued like that for some time, with Sam practically hanging off the bed, glued to the sight of them fucking before him. Rhonda was moaning and making the hottest little gasps Sam had ever heard.

       Dean had his eyes on Sam, heavy with lust and something else- Sam wasn’t sure what- and Dean smiled at him in a dark and dirty way that made his dick jump.

       “Baby, look at Sam so horny over there. You’re turning him on so much.” He leaned in and bit her softly at the top of her shoulder and she gasped loudly. “Got him so hard. You hard, Sammy?”

       “Fuck yeah” _No shit. Goddamn._

       Dean was a master at this kind of thing. Like a fucking pied piper. He led you down a path and you were oh so willing to follow along- consequences be damned.

       “Give him a little show, honey.” He moved her hands down to her pussy. She knew what he wanted her to do. “Let him see you, baby.”

       She leaned her head back, fingers working frantically against herself, reached up and pinched her nipple like a fucking porn star. Moaned and uttered _oh, yeah, babe_ while she spread herself for Sam’s enjoyment. _Jesus, no one would ever believe this – ever._

       Dean watched Sam over her shoulder as he slowly fucked her. Kissed her shoulder and neck and murmured _so good, goddamn, so fucking hot watching you do this to him-_ all while his eyes were locked on Sam.

       “C’mere, Sammy.”

       Sam was startled and his eyes jumped to Dean’s from where he’d been staring at Dean’s cock sliding in and out of her.

       “Huh?-“

       Dean chuckled darkly and motioned with his head for him to come closer. Sam got up from the bed and moved to them and Dean reached over and stood Sam between his open legs. He took Rhonda’s hands in his and they slid up to the waistband of his boxers, lowering them. _Oh, jesus- what-_

       “Gonna help him out, baby? Lookit that cock, so hard for you.”

       They pulled his boxers down, and his cock, still a little wet and sticky, stood out like an invitation. She moaned and took him in her mouth and Sam just about blew his load right there. Dean had his hands on the sides of his thighs, stroking softly up and down and Sam managed to open his eyes and saw Dean staring hungrily at her as she sucked him off.

       “Feels good, huh? All that wet heat “ he squeezed Sam’s legs and his hands slid up to just below his ass. Fuck, if it wasn’t the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. Watching Dean, he wanted his hands to move even higher, and when Rhonda licked around the head of his cock, he licked his lips- wanting more than anything to have Dean put his mouth on him. Jesus- what was he thinking- _but Christ, he wanted it._

 _Fuck_ -He was getting his first blow job from a hot girl and all he could think about was having it be Dean doing it- of Dean leaning over and taking his cock in his mouth and sucking him.  Eyes locked with his, Dean leaned down and licked along Rhonda’s shoulder, stoked his ass and murmured,”Yeah, baby boy, give it to me-” and Sam came in a flood of heat and white noise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up with the story A Broken Spoke But the Wheel Still Turns by Niightmoves. Set post Season 8, this AU post-apocalyptic road trip is the story of a slightly crazy Sam taking care of an catatonic Dean as they travel the broken world after the fall of angels. As they heal, things come to light as to why they managed to be alive when the rest of everything has crumbled. Long, angsty and heartbreaking if you like that kind of thing!


End file.
